


A Ten Second Tale: A Word from Our Sponsor

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, radio commercials, ten second tales, varrick industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: A brief commercial from the early days of Republic City Radio...before clinical trials, regulation, and liability laws ruined everything.
Series: Tales from the Korraverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Ten Second Tale: A Word from Our Sponsor

_“Grandpa, no! Honey, help! He’s set his bed on fire again!”_

_“Sweetheart, Auntie’s been playing with the toilet water again!”_

_“Not the ceiling! That’s the third time this month!”_

_“Mommy, mommy! Grandma thought the dog was a badgermole and buried it!”_

_“Oh no!”_

_*****_

Friends, we’ve all been there. An elderly loved one who can’t quite control their bending any more, leaving you with a terrible mess, property damage, and let’s be honest, a great deal of embarrassment with the neighborhood. It’s a problem to be sure.

Well, Varrick Pharmaceuticals has the answer—Bend-B-Gone! Yes, this incredible new breakthrough by the makers of Night-Night and Alertsin have done it again—Bend-B-Gone! Just one pill will suppress someone’s bending for up to eight hours, allowing you peace of mind, a good night’s sleep, and less property damage to clean up after! Bend-B-Gone! Ask your healer if Bend-B-Gone is right for you!

(Side effects may include headaches, nausea, double-vision, unexplained rashes, tremors, impotence, temporary loss of bladder function, elevated blood pressure and constipation. Bend-B-Gone has not been tested on airbenders. If side effects last over eight hours, contact your healer as soon as possible.)

*****

And now, back to Chen Park in…”The Air Exile”, brought to you by Varrick Pharmaceuticals, who ask “What do you have to lose?”


End file.
